


Kitchen Bullying

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was mean when he cooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Bullying

The smell wafting through the apartment made Danny’s mouth water.

"What you making?" he asked, wandering into the kitchen where Tim was chopping something into tiny pieces. 

"Food," Tim replied simply, not looking up from the celery he was cutting.

"What kinda food?" Danny pushed, jumping up onto the counter next to where Tim was working.

"The kind you eat." Tim brushed the sliced celery to the side of the chopping board.

Danny rolled his eyes and reached to steal a piece of food. He glared at Tim when the brunette slapped the back of his hand.

"What was that for?" he demanded, glaring at his lover as he rubbed his abused hand.

"It’s not ready yet," Tim pointed out. "Do me a favour, go find something to watch until the food is ready."

Danny continued scowling and jumped off the counter, stalking into the living room, grumbling about lovers who were mean in the kitchen.


End file.
